


Love and Happiness in Atlantic City

by KPesh123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, American Politics, Anal Sex, Bad Writing, Beer, Best Friends, Binge Drinking, Childhood Friends, College, Corruption, Crime Fighting, Dark, Dark Comedy, Depression, Developing Friendships, Drama, Drinking, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends, Epic Friendship, Excessive Drinking, Fights, Fist Fights, Friendship, Gambling, Good Writing, Government Conspiracy, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Italian Mafia, Late Night Writing, Male Friendship, Marijuana, Minor Original Character(s), Money, New Jersey, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Party, Partying, Past Drug Use, Politics, Poor Life Choices, Psychotropic Drugs, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Sex, Shooting Guns, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tequila, Tragedy/Comedy, Trippy, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Vodka, Wealth, Weapons, Whiskey & Scotch, Wine, Writing, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123
Summary: It was a hot summer morning in the middle of July.  The Atlantic City Expressway was lifeless, not a single car on the road.  One could hear the sound of a pin drop on the road.  That all changed when a cream white 1975 Cadillac Eldorado came speeding down the expressway.  There were five boys in the car, who planned on going down to Atlantic City for one reason.  This reason would take them through hell and back.





	Love and Happiness in Atlantic City

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a more serious piece. This talks about greed and corruption, and drugs in Atlantic City.

Love and Happiness in Atlantic City

“As the great Chuck Yager once said, to be in my crew, you must drink your brew”- Danny Mullen

It was a hot summer morning in the middle of July. The Atlantic City Expressway was lifeless, not a single car on the road. One could hear the sound of a pin drop on the road. That all changed when a cream white 1975 Cadillac Eldorado came speeding down the expressway. The car was going around ninety miles per hour blasting Bat Country by Avenged sevenfold. 

There were five people in the car. The driver, Ralph Dickson, was a small time drug dealer trying to make it big. With a large opioid crisis in Monmouth County, Ralph was able to make enough money to survive, thus giving him the Cadillac. In the passenger seat was Danny Prestan. Danny was a college student in North Jersey who was off on summer vacation. After a shit year, Danny decided to be more daring and try new things, thus bringing him on this trip. There were three people in the back. On the left was Freddie Saunders, a mental lunatic who planned on joining the Marines. In the middle was Skyler Michelson, a soon to be junior in high school. On the right was Mickey Finnigan, a one time outcast that turned to drugs and psychedelics to make himself cooler. 

The boys planned on going down to Atlantic City for one reason. Ralph was about to make a deal with the most notorious drug dealer on the eastern seaboard, El Demonio. A middle aged man from the slums of Mexico, El Demonio crossed the border illegally with a dozen dimebags shoved up his ass. He used those dimebags to build a net worth for himself and create a cartel in Texas. El Demonio got rich off of drug dealing and immigrant smuggling. With an incredibly large body count and a warrant out for his arrest in Texas, El Demonio fled to the east coast. Ralph was briefed by one of his friends that El Demonio was seen down in Atlantic City. Having a huge set of balls, Ralph decided to go find him. Not wanting to go alone, Ralph brought his posse with him.

The boys drove into the city, their destination being Caesars Palace. They parked the Eldorado in the garage and checked in. With a good enough net worth, Ralph and Danny split the costs for two rooms at Caesars. Once settled in, the boys went down to the casino. All of the boys were underage, Ralph being the oldest was only nineteen. Not wanting to jeopardize their stay at Caesars, they went to the next casino, Bally’s.

“Alright just follow my lead, I’ve done this many times before. Walk up like this place is your bitch and just start playing.” Ralph told the group. 

“So when we get confronted, what’s our game plan?” Danny asked. 

“Just follow me.” Ralph replied. 

The boys then proceeded to the slots where they tried their hand at making a quick buck. The boys walked up with confidence as if they belonged there. They sat down next to each other and put twenty dollars in the machines. They played a few rounds on the machines, not winning anything. After five minutes a security guard walked over. 

“Excuse me boys, how old are you?” Asked the security guard.

“Oh don’t worry we are over twenty one.” Ralph replied. 

“I’m gonna have to see some I.D.” The security guard said in a stern manner. 

“Of course, let me just get it out of my wallet.” Ralph felt around his pockets acting as if he was looking for his wallet. The other boys watched.

“Sometime today would be nice, and I didn’t forget about you guys as well. Let's go!” The security guard yelled. 

“You know what? I think I left my wallet upstairs, let me go and get it. Danny, don't you have the key? Let’s go.” Ralph replied. He and Danny swiftly walked out of the casino. The security guard looked back at the other boys. 

“Sir, if I were to show you my penis would you let us go?” Freddie asked. 

Needless to say the remaining boys were kicked out of the casino. They went back into Caesars where they met up with Ralph and Danny again. The altercation was awkward and intense. 

“What the fuck was that? You tell us to count on you, and you fucking bailed?!” Skyler asked furiously. 

“Yea my bad on that one chief, that’s what happens when you improvise these things.” Ralph replied. 

“And what made you choose Danny out of all of us?” Mickey asked. 

“He was closest to me.” 

“So what the fuck are we going to do about this Mexican drug dealer guy?” Freddie asked. 

“Don’t worry I have connections down here. They will keep me updated on where to go and what to do. For now let’s get fucking obliterated. You see, it’s all love and happiness in Atlantic City.” Ralph responded. 

Ralph with his wad of one hundred dollar bills, was able to tip the skimpy waitress in Caesars into giving the five underage boys cocktails. Instead of getting busted at the casino again, they wandered the hotel getting obnoxiously drunk. At some point during the night, they got into an altercation with another group of middle aged gang members. Freddie in a drunken rampage told one of the gangsters that they were weak and that he could take them in a fight. At first the gangsters ignored him, but that suddenly changed.

“Hey you in the orange durag! I will fuck your mothers throat! You got that?! Your mom is my little twat bitch!” Freddie shouted.

“Alright that’s it mother fucker! I’m going to fuck you up!” The gangster yelled back approaching Freddie. 

“God damnit Freddie you are a fucking mongoloid.” Danny remarked. 

“Danny fuck off I’m going to fight this punk ass bitch.” 

“Guys, let’s just talk this out and go our separate ways, what are we going to accomplish here?” Mickey said, trying to defuse the situation. 

It was then that the five guys were about to square up against five enormously intimidating gangsters. When each found their opponent, they were ready to square off in the lobby of the hotel. Danny having no confidence in himself expected to get his ass kicked. The only one wanting to fight was Freddie, drunk enough to lose all consciousness. 

“Let’s take this under the boardwalk.” Said one of the gangsters. 

“Bet motherfucker.” Ralph replied. 

The group went under the boardwalk. It was almost 4:00am and the city was finally dead. The general consensus was a fist fight but the boys brought knives with them. Ralph had a gun since he was a dealer, but he didn’t want to use it yet. There was a minute of awkward stares between one another in the group. Freddie got punched straight in the eye and went down, the brawl was on. 

Ralph and Skyler had done street fights before. They knew what to do and how to survive. Mickey worked out constantly making him jacked. Freddie couldn’t fight for shit and was too drunk to even know what was going on. Danny had the biggest problem. He was a scrawny kid from Monmouth County and went to a pussy liberal arts school where everyone else was as weak as him. The only thing benefiting Danny at that moment was his mental state. Danny had two sides when drunk, he could be really nice and chill or very angry. Danny was under the influence at the time of the brawl. Danny thought about the way he was treated by his fellow peers at college which triggered his brain. Danny went into attack mode, he shoved the oncoming fist out of the way and grabbed the gangster by the throat. Danny kneed the gangster in the balls and proceeded to punch him repeatedly. The others did fairly well except for Freddie who was getting the shit beaten out of him. The other gangsters were beaten beyond belief and had a few knife wounds. Freddie’s opponent was unharmed. As a last resort Ralph pulled out his gun. At that moment the other gangsters ran away, Freddie’s opponent having no clue about his surroundings. Ralph shot the man twice in the arm, not wanting to kill him. The wounded gangster ran off in defeat. The boys looked down upon Freddie. His face was bruised and bloody, he could barely speak. Teeth were knocked out and both eyes were blacked.

“Oh shit, what the fuck do we do?” Mickey asked frantically. 

“We have to get him to the hospital. He might be concussed, he took some heavy blows to the head.” Danny said. 

“You fucking kidding? They’d figure out what would happen, that guy Ralph shot is probably going to be there as well, we can't take that risk.” Skyler stated. 

“Okay he has a hoodie on which is good, he can borrow my sunglasses and put his hood on. One of you guys go get some water, we need to wash his face and sober him up.” Danny instructed. Mickey and Skyler went off to get water. Danny and Ralph raised Freddie off the ground. 

“Freddie, look at me, how many fingers am I holding?” Ralph held up three fingers in front of Freddie’s eyes. 

“That dirty cocksucker, I’m going to fucking kill him!” Freddie slurred. 

“Freddie, fuck him he’s gone. I need you to answer the question, how many fingers am I holding.” 

“Oh fuck.” Freddie slurred. Freddie proceeded to throw up. 

“Jesus Christ he’s fucking gone. Let’s just get him to bed.” Danny stated. 

Mickey and Skyler came back with the water, they washed Freddie’s face of the blood and disguised him. With a black hoodie on and sunglasses, no one could see the battle wounds on Freddie’s face. Freddie was stumbling, the boys had to aid him walking back to the room. Once in the room Freddie crashed for the night. Night one was a failure. 

During the shit storm the night before and while they were sleeping, Ralph got a text from his friend Brian McCormick. Brian lost both of his parents in a car accident and was canceled by the people at his college his freshman year. On the verge of a mental breakdown, Brian turned to drugs to calm him down. Brian realized he could make more money off of drugs. Brian first started selling to students at his school, then he dropped out and became a full time dealer. Brian texted Ralph in the middle of the night... 

“Tomorrow morning, 10:00am, Palace Court Buffet, don’t be late.”

It was 10:30am, Ralph woke up hungover and sore from the night before to find three missed calls from Brian. There were also three voicemails, each of them getting angrier as time progressed. Ralph realized the shit that was done and got everyone up. Everyone was hungover beyond belief. Freddie fortunately did not have a concussion but was bruised pretty badly. After hitting a pen three times to numb the pain, the boys went to the buffet. 

“What the fuck took you so long?!” Brian asked angrily.

“Dude we overslept, we are mad hungover and sore from a brawl last night.” Ralph explained. 

“Great excuse fuckface, get some food and let’s talk this shit over.” Brian replied. The boys went and got food.

“Hey retard take those sunglasses off you’re inside.” Brian said to Freddie.

“I’d rather not.” Freddie quietly responded. 

“Take the fucking glasses off.” 

“Dude it’s best he keeps them on.” Danny chimed in. 

“Was I talking to you?” Brian snapped at Danny. 

“Alright fine.” Freddie took off the glasses which showed his black eyes. 

“Jesus fuck! What the fuck happened to you!? You all look like shit but this guy especially!” Brian remarked. 

“We got in a huge brawl with these dudes last night. We managed to ward our opponents off, Freddie not so much.” Mickey stated. 

“Shit, you should’ve said something.” Brian said. 

“Okay what is this meeting about?” Ralph asked. 

“I know someone who saw who you’re looking for. This guy who buys from me runs a strip club at the edge of town. Passion Gentlemen's Club. He has customers pay a bit extra for harder drugs. They tend to do lines of coke off strippers asses and proceed to fuck them. It’s highly illegal but the cops get paid off.” Brian told the boys. 

“Where is this place?” Ralph asked. 

“On the edge of town, the corner of Richmond Avenue and Shady Oak Drive. Be careful, this is a prime ghetto area. I’ll take you guys there.” Brian responded.

The boys went with Brian, they took his Hummer to the edge of town and found the strip club. The neighborhood was run down and could be compared to a nice neighborhood in Camden, New Jersey. The houses all had chained link fences and barbed wire surrounding them. There were gang signs everywhere, cars with no tires, broken windows, and finally, the sweet stench of death. This neighborhood was an equivalent to Skid Row. In the middle of the failed society, standing out like a medieval castle amongst peasant shacks, was Passion Gentlemen’s Club. The strip club was the prime source of employment for the neighborhood. After high school most girls went to college, but since the families in this neighborhood were so poor, the girls became strippers at the club. 

“Don’t look at anyone in the neighborhood, you will be shot. Just look forward and walk right in.” Brian told the boys. 

The boys thought the strip club was going to be a dingy disgusting shithole inside. They walked in to find one of the cleanest go-go establishments they have ever seen. A giant room with many stages and poles for the girls to dance. Premium alcohol for sale and even gourmet food. The strippers were not bad for a Tuesday afternoon. The clientele inside was nothing like the surrounding neighborhood. Almost everyone inside was white while the inhabitants of the neighborhood were either latino or black. It was obvious the strip club was meant for the rich, the poor being used as the employees. 

“Yo Freddie look over there. This place has fucking merchandise.” Danny said.

“Jesus christ who the fuck would want to buy that shit?” Freddie remarked.

“Dude shirts are only ten bucks, I might get one just for the meme.” Danny said.

“Honestly, that would be a great way to document this trip.” Freddie responded. 

Brian took the boys to the back room where they met the owner. The Owner was italian, he had a slick suit with a baby deer fur coat on. He was sucking on a big cigar while drinking a fine vintage italian wine. The owner was definitely a mob boss. 

“Brian my boy how the fuck are ya?! It’s been a hot minute!” The Owner shouted. 

“I got five lumps on my cock and my pee burns like a motherfucker, but I’m hanging in there, how about yourself?” 

“Not too good, the cops are getting more picky, I can only pay them off for so long.” 

Passion Gentlemen’s Club had an underground drug and prostitution ring behind closed doors. A few years prior one of the strippers was gangbanged against her will and reported it to the police. During the investigation The Owner paid off the chief of police and any police officer who came on site. Various Atlantic City political figures such as the chief of police all the way to the Mayor took part in the drugs and prostitution. 

“I got some cocaine that will make them flip their shit.” Brian said. 

“Very well, who the fuck are those guys?” The Owner asked, pointing to the boys.

“They’re with me. That’s the guy looking for El Demonio.” Brian pointed to Ralph. 

The Owner then examined each of the boys in depth to see if he could trust them. The door to the office was guarded by two henchmen with guns by their side. The Owner could sense the fear radiating from the boys, especially Danny who had never been in this kind of situation before. The club owner began to grin. This grin looked pure evil, the boys he was up to no good. 

“Alright, you guys seem legit enough, however I need to be sure you won’t fuck me over. I want each of you to take a tab of this. If you take it, I will trust you, if not, I’ll most likely kill you.” The Owner gave each of the boys a tab of what looked like acid. 

Upon further examination by Frankie and Ralph, the tabs were DMT, the most hardcore psychadellic in the market. One tab of that shit and fantasy would become reality, not always for the better. The Owner gave Danny the first tab. 

“As Chuck Yager once said, to be on my crew, you must drink your brew. Take it.” The Owner told Danny as he handed him the tab. 

With all eyes on Danny, he nervously put the tab on his mouth. Danny had never taken psychedelics, not even weed, but he was a hardcore binge drinker. Even though many people wanted to get high with Danny, he never did. The other boys soon followed putting the tabs on their mouths as well. 

The Owner started to say something to Danny, at first he could understand, but the voice started to muffle. Out of nowhere all of Danny’s surroundings faded. What came next was a burst of colors in the form of a tunnel, all of which led to a black hole. Danny was flying through the tunnel and proceeded into the black hole. It was then when a colorful hand in the shape of the international “okay” symbol appeared. First in the middle of the black abyss, moved to the left. A figure with a goat head and a man's body then appeared in the center. The Goat Man was very colorful and lively. The colors consisted of a wide array of blues, purples, ang greens. Different shapes surrounded the goat figure. Many characters were surrounding the Goat Man’s body as well. It was the most beautiful thing Danny had ever seen. Never had Danny seen so many colors and shapes combined into one figure. Danny was in awe. 

“Come closer Danny.” The Goat Man said. 

Danny, in the middle of a good trip, did as the Goat Man told. Danny moved closer. With this the Goat Man began to laugh. Out of nowhere the colors changed. The Goat Man turned into a demonic creature that would be seen on the cover of a Slayer album. All the pretty colors were wiped out leaving nothing but red, orange, and black. Demonic laughter surrounded Danny. Danny panicked frantically. What is this place? Why was he there? Did he overdose and go to Hell? Danny knew he was staring into the eyes of Lucifer himself. Various demonic alien figures surrounded Danny, they started to mock his existence and torture him.

“No one loves you Danny! Everyone wants to see you dead!” One demonic creature yelled.

“Nobody cares for you Danny! You are going to die and rot alone!” Another demonic creature yelled. 

“All the people you love will betray you in the end Danny! They don’t really love you, they just use you for their personal gain! No one trusts you as you trust no one! You are a disappointment! You will amount to nothing in life, you might as well die!” The final demonic creature told Danny.

Danny in a frantic state prayed for his life. He prayed for everything to go back to normal. Danny prayed for his innocence back, he wished for his old life back. The demonic creatures mocked him as there was no God to save Danny from this fiery hell. Danny begged that he was dreaming, he opened his eyes. Soon Danny’s surroundings came back to him, however he was still on a bad trip. He could see his surroundings but they were still laced with the colors of hell. Instead of his friends, the demonic creatures chased him out of the office, they were trying to kill him. Danny ran into the main bar area where the strippers were dancing on their poles. The strippers were also demonic, their eyes were bright red and bloody. The strippers tongues were long and forked in two.

“Come play with me Danny! I promise I won’t bite… too hard!” A demonic stripper said to Danny, beginning to laugh evilly.

Danny, being chased by his demons, ran into the bathroom and locked the stall, the demons approached him however. As one grabbed Danny’s neck, everything turned back to normal. The demons were gone and the hellish surroundings as well. With that Danny fell to the floor by the toilet and threw up. After five minutes of projectile vomiting, Danny lifted his head and buried it into his hands. Danny began to sob uncontrollably, in the start of a mental breakdown. After around ten minutes Brian ran into the bathroom. 

“Dude you good?” Brian asked.

“What the fuck was that shit?!” Danny cried.

“What did you see?” 

“My fucking demons! My repressed emotions built up inside me all these years and fucking attacked me! I saw the devil and was literally in Hell!.” 

“What did they say?”

“No one loves me, I will amount to nothing in life, no one would give a shit if I died, all that shit!” 

“Welcome to the real world buttercup. I was once naive and innocent like you, but shit gets ripped from you. Time to man up, get the fuck off the floor before you get raped by that dick in the gloryhole next to you.” Brian lectured. 

Danny looked to his left to see a giant gloryhole with a black cock in the stall. He got his shit together and left the bathroom. Danny was a changed man, any innocence that was in him had vanished after the trip. With a cold heart and an empty soul, Danny dried his eyes and walked back to the office. 

The other boys had different experiences on the DMT. Ralph and Mickey, having done acid before knew what to do. They had better trips vibing out to the music, getting lap dances by the strippers while tripped out. Skyler and Freddie also had negative experiences, not as bad as Danny however. Skyler and Freddie have voiced their emotions many times before, it wasn’t built up inside of them like Danny. Danny knew no one cared about his emotions so he suppressed them. That led to all of them attacking Danny on his trip. 

“Damn I’ve never seen anyone trip so hard like you mother fuckers. Okay I’ll help you out.” The Owner said to the boys. 

“Wait, why the fuck are we here? I totally forgot.” Ralph said.

“Retard, we are looking for that druggie you want to fuck.” Skyler responded. 

“Oh right. And go fuck yourself.” Ralph responded.

“The guy you are looking for came in here two days ago. He bought $500 worth of cocaine and did it off Tammy’s ass. He then proceeded to fuck her for another $200. She along with many other strippers here have been going to his suite at the Borgata. He pays the strippers $400 to fuck them there. I’ll have Tammy bring you to his suite tonight. Just say you work for the club, that will get you past his guards.” The Owner told the boys. 

The boys got a few drinks to help clear their heads. After they ate lunch in the club, The Owner gave the boys t-shirts as a souvenir for their trip. Brian ordered them an uber back to Caesars. The entire ride back, no one said a word. They were all shell shocked from the various trips they had. Danny had a thousand yard stare in the back seat as he looked out the window. The uber driver tried to make small talk with the boys but gave up when no one responded. In their rooms, the boys reflected on their trips. 

“You guys have my back right?” Danny asked Ralph and Freddie. 

“Of course man, I’d take a bullet for you.” Ralph responded.

“Same here man. Why do you ask?” Freddie said.

“Just making sure.” 

At around 7:00pm the boys got an uber to the Borgata where they met up with Tammy and the other strippers. All of them were clothed for the most part, but one could tell they were prostitutes. Fur cropped jackets, short skirts, high heels, and a heavy dose of makeup. With the appointment at 8:00pm, they waited in the lobby bar. Drinking whiskey on the rocks, no one said a word, the boys prepared for their deal. Tammy worked her magic and was able to get the boys a meeting with El Demonio. A half hour of silent drinking went by until one of El Demonio’s henchmen approached them.

“El Demonio will see you now.” The Henchman said.

The boys got up along with their strippers. The Henchmen walked them to the elevators. Going all the way to the top floor, The Henchmen brought the boys to an entrance of a penthouse suite. 

“Take off your shoes and jackets. Empty all of your pockets. We need to make sure you won’t fuck with us.” The Henchman said.

The boys did as they were told. They took off their shoes, jackets, and emptied their pockets. Having no weapons on them or anything of harm, The Henchman let the boys in. Danny and Freddie stayed behind with Tammy just in case anything went wrong. The more experienced boys walked in, leaving The Henchman looking at the three menacingly. Tammy proceeded to flirt with The Henchman, which he felt for immediately. 

Meanwhile in the room, two other henchmen walked the boys to the center of the room. There they saw the man himself, Texas’s most wanted along with the United States. The cause of thousands of deaths over the years along with almost every local drug epidemic. El Demonio was lying on a couch, drinking a fine whiskey, being fanned by two latina women in bikinis. El Demonio looked at the boys and sat up. The boys, being scared shitless, tried to mask their fear the best they could. El Demonio, dealing with many people with the same thought process, saw right through them. El Demonio stood up and walked over. Although he was only five foot seven, the drug lord was incredibly intimidating. El Demonio pulled out a handgun and put it to Ralph’s head.

“Who the fuck are you?” El Demonio asked.

“Hi, I’m Ralph and I want to make…”

“Make a deal huh?” El Demonio interrupted. “You see I deal with little faggots like yourself all the time. They come in all high and mighty in order to make a quick buck off of me. To me you’re just another weasel looking to fuck me. I don’t like people who fuck me. Tell me why I shouldn’t blow your fucking brains out right now.”

“Mr. Demonio, we have brought you a wide range of hookers from your favorite strip club to fuck.” Mickey said. “Ladies come in here.” 

The group of strippers that came with the boys walked in looking spectacular. El Demonio put his gun down and approached the girls. Ralph breathed a huge sigh of relief knowing that the plan was going to work out.

“Okay, I see you boys. I think I can trust a couple of gringos who have fine taste in women.” El Demonio said.

“So can we discuss our offer?” Skyler asked.

“Hold your horses boys, let’s have a little fun first.” El Demonio said, grabbing one of the strippers. 

Outside of the room, Tammy was still getting frisky with The Henchman. After a very passionate flirting session, the two started to kiss. While Tammy was biting on The Henchman’s neck, he looked to Danny and Freddie and laughed.

“I bet you two pathetic virgins wished this was you huh?” The Henchman asked, proceeding to laugh.

“Goddamnit.” Freddie responded.

“I think now is a good time.” Danny said.

“Huh?” The Henchman asked.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Danny grabbed Tammy’s pussy and pulled out a knife she had stored up there. Danny proceeded to jam the knife into The Henchman’s jugular. Blood spilled out and The Henchman fell to the ground dead. Freddie and Danny then picked up all his weapons. 

“Time to fuck.” Danny said, cocking his gun. 

Freddie kicked in the door and the three barged in. The henchmen standing by the door were shot almost instantly. A shoot off started between the various henchmen and the three. The rest of the boys helped the strippers out of the room and grabbed the guns of fallen henchmen. They then joined the fight, killing off the rest of the henchmen. El Demonio quickly pulled out his gun and started shooting. Ralph shot him in the stomach causing him to fall over. Danny walked up to the drug lord, he started to beat El Demonio with his gun.

“For the love of god stop beating me!!!” El Demonio cried.

“What’s your real name asshole?!” Danny yelled.

“I won’t tell you that.” El Demonio responded.

“Listen you short little fat fuck, I’m not intimidated by you. I’ll blow your brains out right here and I’ll do the same to your entire cartel. I’ll ask again, tell me your fucking name!!!” Danny yelled. 

“Ricardo.” El Demonio replied panting. “Ricardo Sanchez.” 

“Alright Ricardo here’s how this is going down. Your cartel is done, it’s finished. That mobster who runs the strip club has his crime family shooting up every operation you have. We have your fortune now you’re done.” Danny stated.

Danny then took his gun and shot El Demonio in the head. The fallen drug lord’s blood splat everywhere. Above him was a banner which said “The world is what you make it.” Danny stood up and walked to the boys, blood all over his face.

“Holy shit.” Freddie said.

“You really did my job for me.” Ralph stated.

“I didn’t know you had that side of you.” Mickey commented.

“Dude you good?” Skyler asked. 

“I’m a changed man. That innocent nice kid you knew is fucking dead. Now lets get the fuck out of here and get our fucking money.” Danny responded.

“Okay then.” Ralph said.

The plan wasn’t just to make a deal with El Demonio in order to make money off of him. The boys were smarter than that. Ralph had ties to the owner of the strip club before. The Owner had been wanting to take El Demonio down for years, but couldn’t find the right way. Once Ralph wanted to expand his market, the two devised a plan to take down the biggest drug lord in America, taking his money and capital. The boys walked out of the hotel room, leaving the bodies to decay. They made their way back to the strip club where The Owner gave the boys free drinks and lap dances on the house in celebration of their victory. The boys got a large payload for their help, setting them for life. Ralph helped The Owner with his operation, growing his market and making more money. Danny dropped out of his shitty college, not saying goodbye to a single person. He bought a house on the beach in Monmouth County with the other boys. Helping Ralph’s operation every now and then, they were able to keep money in the pocket and live their best life. The boys drove into Atlantic City looking for an adventure, they left as changed men. 

  
  



End file.
